Synchronize
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Arle and Ellena share a special dance. With no audience to spectate, their moves are only for each other. Arle/Ellena


Synchronize

Their heartbeats felt united. Arle heard the pounding snare drum of their hearts crashing together and echoing in her ears. Her body moved, bending to Ellena's will as they danced in the free forest. Their feet skipped along the cobblestone path. Shadows covered them, masking their dance and banishing any audience.

In that moment, Arle and Ellena existed for each other. Ellena's eyes locked onto Arle with an ardent fervor, taking in her flustered features. The way Arle's eyes darted to watch their feet, careful to not trip, and how her lips imperceptibly moved to capture breath brought Ellena's grin to stretch into her cheeks. Fire burned in Ellena's gaze and steps, leading Arle to mimic her steps albeit with clumsy execution.

Compared to Ellena, Arle's dance moves were slower, clunkier, and heavier. Arle felt like her elbow was constantly digging into Ellena's ribs as Ellena guided her. To Arle, each stride she made was like an ogre stomping, kicking up dust and dousing the passion of their dance like water to a flame.

Yet, Ellena continued dancing and escorting each of Arle's steps. She never lost the beat, the rhythm, the groove of their unsung song. Every bit of her was coordinated like she was conjuring magic, letting it shoot out in her leg and arm thrusts, her bends and dips, and her flicking head towards the ever present blue sky. Even without magic, Ellena was a graceful sorceress of tempo.

Arle tried ignoring the sweat running down the sides of her head. Instead of concentrating on the heat flushing her cheeks, she focused on the deep cobalt of Ellena's eyes and her silky tresses. She wondered how her fingers would feel curled up in her locks, and Ellena guided her hand to her head, allowing Arle the pleasure of caressing her soft hair.

Taking control, Arle spun Ellena, watching her mane whip in the wind. Ellena's extended her leg, twirling on her tiptoes, and Arle almost stopped to clap. Stars shone in her eyes, marveling at Ellena's grace. Even though Broadway had seen Ellena's mastery of dance, only Arle had the privilege of witnessing it up close and taking in her majestic artistry.

Ellena captured Arle's hands, leaning closer to kiss her brow. A ghostly giggle breathed out from Arle's mouth, and they joined together, the music echoing in their minds. Ellena dipped her, and Arle's leg shot upwards out of instinct, hitting the last note.

They stopped, their breathing the only sounds in the forest. Even the chattering of critters and the buzzing of insects ceased. As if they were the only two people in the world, they panted and gazed at each other, surrounded by the silence of the forest.

It felt as if they could have stayed like that forever, lovers of a marvelous dance. Their white-knuckled hold on each other never weakened. Smiles remained frozen on their faces. Their hearts pounded, applauding one another.

Arle swallowed, her gulping bringing back normal sensations. All of a sudden, she was aware of how quickly blood was pooling in her head and fogging her vision. She noticed the faint sweat clinging to Ellena's neck and forehead. She watched Ellena's chest heave as she puffed for air, her lone sign that she had given it her all. Birds wreathed through the billowing wind, their crying lingering around them and alerting other critters to move. Squirrels dashed on, followed by scattering lizards with their bodies wriggling with each rapid step. Arle was acutely aware of honeysuckle and pine wafting around them. The breeze tickled them, cleansing them of their heat.

Ellena lifted Arle back into an upright position. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, a sigh brushing past her lips. Arle wiped her brow, a louder groan tumbling past her tongue as she cracked her back. Ellena's hand clenched around Arle's fingers, and Arle made no sign of pulling away.

"Let's continue?" Ellena asked, her free hand gliding around Arle's waist.

Grasping Ellena's shoulder, Arle grinned and murmured, "Let's continue."


End file.
